


Mother’s Day

by StarlitSkyGW



Category: Love - Fandom, Mothers day - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, moms - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitSkyGW/pseuds/StarlitSkyGW
Summary: This is for all the moms on Mother’s Day and of course mine as well.
Kudos: 2





	Mother’s Day

A mother’s love is so special. It’s an unbreakable bond like no other, no matter the circumstances. 

This day is a day to celebrate how much we love our beautiful mother’s, and the life they’ve given us.

Mom’s are strong.

I miss my mom on this day and every day. And thank her for making me also a strong woman. 

For showing me what it means to be kind, to love, to appreciate the little fun things in life. 

For letting me be creative and having imagination. 

For sticking by my side through the happy times and the hard. 

For being my cheerleader in life and my best friend. 

For always allowing me to be myself and really understanding me as a person. 

This is for you mom and everyone else’s also. 

My mother means the world to me.

Something I won’t forget.

She remains near to my heart, 

It beats for her, she is the best.

Even though we’re far apart.

I hold you oh so close.

Thank you mom for being you,

For I love you the most.


End file.
